Gages d'amour
by Gaby Adams
Summary: Hinata et Kageyama se défient toujours, c'est un fait. Cependant, les gages de Kageyama ont évolué ces derniers temps, des gages étranges que Hinata ne comprenait pas trop. De son coté, Iwaizumi remarque qu'Oikawa a un peu changé, cherchant à le provoquer davantage. Yaoi. KageHina, IwaOi.
1. Prologue

_Disclaimers : Ils ne sont pas à moi_

 **Hellou à toutes et à tous, voici une petite fic KageHina et IwaOi que je publie en même temps que La complainte de la Reine Sorcière. Vu que ma fic Gender Bender est bientôt terminée, j'ai décidé d'écrire deux fics KageHina car j'ai fait assez de fics TsukiHina pour le moment et je n'ai pas fait beaucoup de fics KageHina non plus...Enfin bref, voici la première fic. Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture. :)**

Hinata et Kageyama avaient toujours cette tendance à se défier pour tout et n'importe quoi. Hors de question de perdre face à lui fut leur pensée commune. Cela était pour eux deux une manière de se surpasser encore plus, une manière de se battre en dehors du terrain vu qu'ils étaient des coéquipiers.

Pour Hinata, en plus de devenir comme le Petit Géant, battre Kageyama était devenu une idée fixe, un objectif à atteindre même si, paradoxalement le roux donnait le meilleur de lui-même lorsque le passeur jouait à ses cotés. C'était vrai que le volleyball était plus passionnant lorsqu'ils jouaient ensemble, encore une pensée qu'ils partageaient tous les deux.

Pour Kageyama, Hinata possédait un grand potentiel, et c'était frustrant de le voir autant gaché. C'était aussi pour cette raison qu'il se comportait de manière plus sévère avec lui. Il voulait que le roux exploite pleinement ses capacités. Cependant si ce désir n'avait pas changé, il avait évolué avec le temps en une émotion qu'il avait mis du temps à comprendre. Le numéro 9 ne savait pas comment l'exprimer. Il aurait bien demandé à Oikawa-san des conseils cependant, il se souvint d'une scène qui lui fit encore froid dans le dos maintenant.

Kageyama lui avait promis de ne rien dire à personne, de toute façon quel intéret aurait-il à le divulguer. Oikawa-san s'était justifié en lui déclarant simplement que ce qu'il s'était passé était un jeu amoureux, ni plus ni moins. Kageyama n'avait évidemment rien compris, car premièrement, il était au collège à l'époque donc trop jeune et ensuite, il ne saisissait pas l'idée d'être attaché à un casier de vestiaires, les hanches pleines de bleus à un jeu amoureux. " Il a juste été un peu brutal. Bah, tu es encore un gamin Tobio-chan, laisse tomber. Par contre, si tu pouvais m'aider à me détacher, ce serait gentil."

Il se demandait si Iwaizumi-san était au courant. Ce n'était pas ses affaires. Cependant, le terme de jeu amoureux l'intriguait en ce moment. Et s'il mettait au point un jeu pour faire comprendre à Hinata ses sentiments?

" Kageyama, tu me fais des passes? Après, on ramassera les balles. Le premier qui finit, paiera les brioches de l'autre."

Le numéro 9 eut un sourire. Il avait une idée. "Eh, pourquoi tu souris comme ça?"

Kageyama savait parfaitement comment il allait procéder.

 **Voili, voilou pour le premier chapitre qui fait office de prologue. Bon c'est vrai que l'introduction pour l'histoire d'Oikawa est plutôt sombre mais c'est le seul passage de la fic à être ainsi. Le reste sera dans la veine de ce que j'écris à savoir du mimi et du fluff même s'il y a un coté un tout petit peu glauque (on va dire que le Grand Roi a des gouts un petit peu bizarres pour résumer). A bientôt.**


	2. Tout commence par un baiser et une gifle

_Disclaimers : Ils ne sont pas à moi_

 **Bonjour, bonjour, voici la suite de la fic. Merci Iri'eusstass pour ta review. L'imagination aide beaucoup pour écrire et la tablette est un très bon outil. Bonne lecture :)**

Chapitre 1 : Tout commence par un baiser et une gifle :

Hinata se triturait les méninges, visiblement très contrarié. Pourquoi avait-il accepté les conditions de Kageyama? Pourquoi? Maintenant, il était dans la panade. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Shouyou?, lui demanda Nishinoya pendant qu'il faisait une pause en buvant une bouteille. Le roux avait honte d'en parler. "J'ai juste perdu un pari contre Kageyama, c'est tout.

\- Ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois que tu perds contre le roi, rétorqua Tsukishima.

\- Ferma la, Tsukishima, maugréa le roux, ce n'est pas la peine de le dire, finit-il en marmonnant.

\- Hinata, gronda Kageyama, si tu as du temps pour parler, tu en as aussi pour t'entrainer. Alors grouille-toi, imbécile."

Le roux grogna face aux invectives du numéro 9. _Bah, autant continuer de s'entrainer. Ça ne sert à rien de réfléchir._

Cependant, ce fut ce qu'il était en train de faire dans le local. "Euh, Kageyama? On ne peut pas refaire la course. Si je gagne...

-...Non, tu as perdu donc tu es obligé de faire ce que je dis."

Hinata trembla face au ton dangereusement autoritaire de sa voix. Kageyama n'avait toujours qu'une parole. "Et c'est quoi le terme de votre défi, cette fois-ci?, leur demanda gentiment Sugawara, curieux de ce qui se passait.

Hinata répondit, tout penaud."Kageyama choisit quel gage je vais avoir pendant une semaine."

Tout le monde fut estomaqué mis à part Tsukishima qui toisait Kageyama d'un air moqueur : "Malin, le roi. Je ne savais pas que tu jouais dans cette cour-là.

\- Boucle la." grogna Kageyama en enfilant la chemise de son uniforme.

"Euh dis, Kageyama, lui dit Sugawara, tu ne penses pas que c'est un peu... excessif?"

Le passeur observa un moment Hinata. Ses yeux marrons apeurés tentaient de fuir son regard. Pourtant, Kageyama voulait le rassurer, il ne voulait pas lui faire du mal. Bien au contraire. Les yeux s'attardèrent un instant sur les lèvres roses du numéro 10. Non, il fallait qu'il tienne jusqu'à demain midi.

"Non, pas du tout, répondit-il simplement. Il partit ensuite après avoir pris son sac, suivi par un roux indigné qu'il eut fini de s'habiller en premier. Le numéro 9 attendait donc dehors que les autres eurent terminé. La nuit était sur le point de tomber et Daichi-san avait décidé de les amener à la boutique Sakanoshita pour leur offrir de quoi manger. Après tout, ils s'étaient bien entrainés. Hinata se posta à coté de lui, le regard implorant : "Tu es vraiment sûr que...

-...Tu m'attendras demain sur le toit, à la pause déjeûner et tache de ne pas être en retard."

Hinata fit la moue et Kageyama se retint de ne pas embrasser tout de suite cette bouille adorable. Le reste de l'équipe arriva et tous se dirigèrent à l'épicerie où ils prirent chacun une brioche à la viande. Ils discutèrent de leur entrainement, des matchs amicaux à venir puis Tanaka proclama qu'il avait trouvé la combine parfaite pour séduire Kiyoko-san. "Un jour, elle sera mienne.

\- Dans tes rêves, oui, le charria Nishinoya.

\- Oh, tais-toi, Noya-san. De toute façon, tu ne fais plus partie de sa garde rapprochée, sale traitre."Il montra Asahi du doigt. "Et tout ça, c'est de ta faute, Asahi-san. A cause de toi, il commença à pleurer, je...Je suis tout seul à admirer la beauté pure de notre Kiyoko-san bouhouhouuu.

\- Mais, mais je n'ai rien fait, euh...Désolé Tanaka." répondit le numéro 3 d'un air triste. _J'ai encore fait du mal à quelqu'un._ Nishinoya lui tapota tendrement le dos avant de venir consoler son ami. "Ryu, il reste encore Yamamoto.

\- Mais Tokyo, c'est trop loin.

\- Et puis dis-toi que moins tu as de concurrents, plus tu as tes chances."

Le visage de Tanaka passa de larmoyant à rayonnant. "Mais c'est vrai, ça! Tu as raison Noya-san."

Nishinoya lui sourit pendant que Daichi observa la scène en soupirant : "Les jeunes, je vous jure.

\- Allons, tu l'es aussi Daichi, lui répondit Sugawara en posant la main sur l'épaule de celui-ci.

\- Des fois, je me le demande."

Tous se séparèrent ensuite pour rentrer à leurs domiciles respectifs. Hinata salua distraitement sa mère et sa petite soeur avant de se réfugier dans sa chambre. Qu'est-ce que Kageyama avait dans la tête? Cela pouvait être tout et n'importe quoi.

Le roux admirait le passeur même s'il avait du mal à se l'avouer. Il l'enviait aussi. Kageyama était grand et talentueux, ce qu'il n'était pas. Shouyou savait qu'il donnait pleinement vie à ses capacités uniquement lorsque le passeur était là et des fois c'était frustrant. Pourtant, il aimait jouer à ses cotés et même s'il avait un caractère de cochon, le roux savait que Kageyama possédait un coté timide et touchant.

Certes le numéro 10 le taquinait souvent là-dessus cependant au fond de lui, quelque chose avait germé, un sentiment qui ne demandait qu'à fleurir. Une petite étincelle. Oui Kageyama était grand, Kageyama était fort au volley, plus que tout... _Kageyama est beau._

Hinata commença à rougir malgré lui. Il voulait quelque chose du passeur. Une chose qu'il n'arrivait toujours pas à définir.

Le lendemain matin, le roux suivait tant bien que mal les cours. Il ne savait toujours pas ce qu'avait décidé de faire Kageyama et cela l'angoissait. Midi sonna. Hinata prit alors son panier-repas pour aller sur le toit comme convenu. C'était l'été, le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel avec quelques corbeaux planant à l'horizon.

Kageyama était assis en train de déballer son panier-repas, Hinata le rejoignit et tous deux mangèrent en silence. Ils prirent chacun ensuite leur bouteille d'eau pour en boire une gorgée. "Bien, fit Kageyama, je vais pouvoir te donner ton premier gage."

Hinata poussa un cri de surprise lorsque le passeur se leva pour lui prendre la main avant de l'amener à coté de la porte d'entrée, l'adossant contre le mur. Le roux se sentit pris au piège, Kageyama continuait de le fixer, son regard pénétrant l'effrayait. _Que va-t-il me faire?_

Il ferma les yeux pour sentir quelque chose de doux et de tendre effleurer ses lèvres. Lentement, comme pour les caresser. Le roux ouvrit les yeux pour s'apercevoir que Kageyama l'embrassait. Mais pourquoi il...Un deuxième baiser vint, plus pressant, les lèvres s'appuyèrent contre les siennes, comme pour les butiner..."Mmmm", un troisième suivit, plus passionné, la pointe de la langue frôlant l'ouverture, puis un quatrième où Hinata se laissa faire, fermant de nouveau les yeux, ouvrant davantage sa bouche pour approfondir, soupirant de plaisir lorsque la langue de Kageyama frôla la sienne, la taquinant légèrement avant que des lèvres se mirent à la suçoter avidemment. "Mmmmmm."

Hinata entendit un râle de plaisir avant de sentir de grandes mains lui caresser le dos avant de s'arrêter sur ses fesses pour mieux les malaxer. Kageyama décida alors de rompre le baiser en regardant Hinata, il essuya du pouce la salive présente sur la commissure des lèvres pendant que le roux attendit d'être moqué ou encore d'être toisé d'un air habituellement suffisant. Il fut étonné de recevoir à la place un tendre bisou sur le front.

Le passeur partit ensuite subitement en prenant ses affaires. Hinata en profita pour se laisser aller contre le mur en s'asseyant. Il porta ensuite les doigts sur ses lèvres qui furent gonflées. _Alors, c'était ça, le gage de Kageyama?_ Le roux ne niait pas qu'il avait trouvé le baiser très très agréable, y penser lui donnait chaud, cependant, pourquoi lui faisait-il ça? Parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à avoir de copine? Pour se moquer de lui? Néanmoins, une chose était sure, il avait trouvé la petite étincelle et ça, cela le rendait confus.

Kageyama se dépêcha d'aller dans sa salle de classe pour se remettre les idées. A la base, il voulait juste donner un petit baiser à Hinata, pas lui rouler une pelle et le peloter. Il s'en voulait de manquer de self-control. Il ferait en sorte d'être moins empressé pour le deuxième gage.

Pendant ce temps, au lycée Aoba Jousai, Iwaizumi faisait son habituel tournoi de bras de fer avec ses amis avant de s'apercevoir qu'Oikawa n'était pas là, ce qui était rare, il venait toujours le railler d'habitude. Cela dit, le capitaine de Seijoh était bizarre ces temps-ci, il se couvrait toujours les poignets avec des bracelets en éponge. "Pourquoi tu portes ça?, avait-il maugré, on n'est pas au basket.

\- Cela me donne l'air plus cool."

Ensuite, il fréquentait de plus en plus de filles, juste pour l'enrager davantage puis il venait souvent en retard à l'entrainement ce qui n'était pas son genre. Iwaizumi fit un dernier bras de fer avant de se lever à la grande déception des autres. "Kyoutani, tu me remplaces." Il sortit de la salle de classe pendant que les autres se désespéraient à l'idée d'affronter le chien fou. Oikawa ne se trouvait nulle part. _Bon sang, où est ce crétin?_

Il eut la réponse lorsqu'une fille sortit des toilettes des garçons un peu décoiffée. Ce n'est pas vrai! Il se précipita dans les cabinets déserts jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvrit une porte où le capitaine était assis en train de jeter un préservatif usagé dans la poubelle. "Oh, tu es là, Iwa-chan? Comme tu peux le voir, je me suis protégé donc ne t'inquiète pas pour moi." Un sourire moqueur apparut sur ses lèvres. "Bien sûr, tu ne peux pas comprendre ce genre de choses vu ton inexpérience dans le domai..." Oikawa n'eut pas le temps de finir que son ami d'enfance venait de lui flanquer une gifle.

Iwaizumi s'en voulut tout de suite après. Au vu du filet de sang qui coulait de sa lèvre, il y avait été un peu trop fort mais Tooru était allé trop loin. Quand arrêterait-il ses petits jeux?

Le vice-capitaine n'eut pas le temps de répondre quand il vit Oikawa essayer de le frapper. Hein? Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend? Iwaizumi le prit par les poignets pour le maintenir. "Tu veux me frapper maintenant, Shittykawa? Et en plus tu crois que tu as une chance?"

Oikawa ne répondit pas. A la place, il haletait légèrement, ses pommettes devenant un peu roses, le corps presque tremblant. Iwaizumi le regardait détourner son regard avant de déclarer d'une voix un peu trop basse à son goût : "J'ai compris Iwa-chan, tu peux me lâcher."

Celui-ci s'éxécuta en maugréant : "Je sais que ce n'est pas le cas, ce n'est jamais assez avec toi. A croire que tu fais exprès de m'énerver." Iwaizumi ouvrit la porte. "Je retourne en classe. Passe-toi un coup d'eau avant de nous rejoindre."

Oikawa attendit qu'il ferma la porte puis que ses pas s'éloignèrent pour ouvrir la braguette de son pantalon. Ce qu'il s'était passé, la sensation des mains d'Iwa-chan sur ses poignets, le fait d'être maintenu, tout ça l'avait émoustillé et il ne pouvait décemment pas le lui dire. Il plongea une main dans ses sous-vêtements, entamant de lents vas et vients en fermant les yeux. Iwa-chan était fort, très fort. Il adorait ça, ce coté intimidant, la pression de sa main se fit de plus en plus rapides au fur et à mesure qu'il imaginait son ami d'enfance user de sa force sur lui, le rendant complètement à sa merci. Une image indécente lui vint, ce qui le fit venir en se mordant les lèvres.

Oikawa adorait être attaché pendant l'acte, c'était une sensation qui lui permettait de se sentir aimé. D'aucun dirait que son point de vue était tordu cependant, le capitaine de Seijoh souhaitait montrer ce coté de lui à la personne qu'il aimait.

Malheureusement, le jour où il avait décidé de se montrer tel qu'il était, non seulement cela s'était mal passé mais comble de tout, Tobio-chan l'avait découvert. Pourquoi cet idiot avait été là à ce moment? Cela dit, ce gamin l'avait sauvé, il ne pouvait pas le nier et il savait pertinemment qu'il ne l'avait dit à personne.

Dire que cela avait été sa première relation avec un mec qui, malheureusement, n'avait pensé qu'à ça et n'avait eu aucune considération. Iwa-chan pensait toujours à lui même s'il le rudoyait, ce si fort et inaccessible Iwa-chan. Cependant, il ne connaissait pas les gouts de celui-ci en la matière. Le vice-capitaine fréquentait très rarement les filles et ses rapports avec les garçons étaient cordiaux sans plus.

Tooru eut une idée. Et s'il essayait de lui montrer indirectement?

 **Voilà voilà, fin du chapitre. A bientôt.**


	3. Second gage et punition

_Disclaimers : Ils ne sont pas à moi_

 **Hellou voici la suite un poil plus chaude on va dire. Bonne lecture. :)**

Chapitre 2 : Second gage et punition :

Kageyama criait encore sur Hinata lors de l'entrainement. Celui-ci avait l'air déconcentré et au fond, il savait que c'était de sa faute. Il n'aurait pas du aller si loin ce midi mais les lèvres du roux étaient si douces, tellement tendres contre les siennes. Le numéro 9 avait encore envie de les goûter de nouveau, de sentir encore la chaleur de son souffle, la texture de sa lang..."Eh Kageyama, fais-moi encore des passes."

Hinata le regardait, non sans rougir légèrement, visiblement en train de penser à leur baiser. Le numéro 9 tentait tant bien que mal de ne laisser rien paraitre puis il décida de continuer à faire des passes. Le changement de vêtements au local était très tendu entre eux deux. Ils ne savaient pas quoi dire depuis cet acte qui était en train de changer leur relation, passant d'une rivalité amicale à quelque chose d'encore mal défini. "Alors cela a été ton gage, Hinata?, le taquina Tanaka.

Celui-ci sursauta en rougissant encore plus."Euh,j-je dois y aller." Il se prit ses affaires pour sortir rapidement, suivi de Kageyama qui grogna : "Attends-moi imbécile."en claquant la porte sous le regard abasourdi de leurs camarades. "Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont? se demanda Nishinoya.

\- Surement une querelle d'amoureux.", répliqua nonchalemment Tsukishima.

Hinata courut pour tenter d'éviter Kageyama, malheureusement, celui-ci le rattrapa assez vite. "On rentre ensemble, viens." Le roux se demanda ce que le passeur avait derrière la tête, son ventre gargouilla. "Oh." Kageyama l'amena à Sakanoshita où il lui acheta une brioche à la viande. "Tiens.

\- Oooh, fit le roux ébahi, merci Kageyama." Il se rétracta cependant.

"Attends, ça cache quelque chose, ça. Depuis quand tu es aussi gentil?

\- Hein? J-Je t'ai juste acheté ça parce que tu avais faim."

Hinata le vit fuir son regard en rougissant légèrement. Il croqua alors dans la brioche à pleines dents en souriant, les joues toutes roses, touché par cette attention. Kageyama fut à deux doigts de craquer face à cette vision si mignonne. "Et ne va pas croire que j'oublie les gages pour autant."

Le roux s'empourpra encore plus à la mention de ceux-ci. Il ne comprenait pas ce que Kageyama insinuait par gages. D'habitude, on obligeait la personne à faire quelque chose qui ne lui plaisait pas mais là, c'était plutôt lui qui avait fait des trucs...très agréables, il avouait. "Oh ça, j-je ne l'ai pas oublié.", marmonna-t-il.

Kageyama le raccompagna ensuite jusqu'à la pente menant à sa maison avant de partir sans même que le roux eut le temps de le remercier. Hinata n'avait pas osé pas lui demander pourquoi il avait choisi comme gage de l'embrasser.

Il passa la soirée à y repenser. Cela avait été son premier baiser et pourtant, il ne l'avait jamais imaginé comme ça, si tendre, si passionné. Et lorsque Kageyama l'avait caressé, il s'était senti défaillir. Ses doigts effleurèrent les lèvres. Il ne savait pas pourquoi le passeur faisait ça mais une chose était sure. Il en voulait plus.

Kageyama continuait de lancer la balle, allongé sur son lit, réfléchissant à la scène de ce matin. Il pensait avoir fait peur à Hinata en le touchant ainsi mais apparemment, cela l'avait juste embarrassé. Il souhaitait réitérer l'expérience néanmoins, il savait que cela l'amènerait à faire quelque chose de...Il arrêta et posa la balle puis regarda ses mains. Celles qui lui permettaient de faire des passes, là, il voulut s'en servir pour autre chose. En espérant qu'Hinata fut d'accord.

Oikawa venait de prendre son bain lorsqu'il rentra dans sa chambre. Il fit son futon puis s'allongea dedans, savourant la douce chaleur que les couvertures lui procuraient.

Le brun regarda les marques légèrement rouges sur ses poignets. Celles-ci commençaient à s'estomper, il fallait dire qu'il n'avait rien fait depuis deux semaines, avec un garçon, il voulait dire. Pour les filles, il avait l'embarras du choix mais cela l'ennuyait de plus en plus. Non, il voulait Iwa-chan, seulement Iwa-chan.

Iwaizumi finit ses devoirs en pensant à l'attitude d'Oikawa. Le vice-capitaine ne savait pas pourquoi il se comportait ainsi. Certes, Tooru adorait provoquer les autres, il aimait appuyer là où ça fait mal, cherchant la moindre faille pour s'en flagorner puérilement. Là, on dirait qu'il cherchait davantage à le pousser dans ses derniers retranchements, comme s'il souhaitait être dominé.

Il se souvint de son regard fuyant et de son expression au moment où il l'avait maintenu pour éviter qu'il ne le frappe. On aurait dit qu'il était excité. Oui excité, c'était le mot. Ce qui voudrait dire que les bracelets étaient là pour cacher...Il verrait ça demain.

Le lendemain, Hinata attendit que Kageyama vienne le chercher à la pause déjeûner et à sa grande surprise, il ne vint pas. Kageyama a décidé d'arrêter? Le roux se demandait s'il se sentait soulagé à cette idée ou bien déçu. Les cours passèrent puis vint l'entrainement où Hinata travaillait sur ses réceptions. Tout allait très bien jusqu'à ce que Kageyama le prit à part durant la pause. "Rejoins-moi aux toilettes." lui murmura-t-il à voix basse. Le roux hocha la tête vu le ton qu'il avait employé. Le passeur avait peut-être envie de lui parler d'un truc. Il attendit donc que le numéro 9 fut parti aux toilettes pour le rejoindre quelques instants après.

Hinata le cherchait pour ne voir personne. "Kageyama, tu es...où!?, finit-il lorsqu'un bras l'entraina dans un des cabinets. Hinata poussa un cri de surprise quand il se retrouva sur les genoux de Kageyama. Celui-ci le retourna de sorte que le plus petit se retrouva dos à lui. "Voici le deuxième gage." Hinata frissonna en sentant le souffle chaud de Kageyama contre son oreille, encore plus quand il sentit des mains errer sous son t-shirt, les doigts frôlant doucement son ventre avant de monter plus haut.

Hinata sentit la fièvre monter et ne put s'empêcher de poussir un petit cri quand deux pouces commencèrent à jouer avec ses tétons, en titillant doucement les bouts qui durcirent davantage. Le roux dut mordre le col de son t-shirt pour ne pas gémir à voix haute. Kageyama en profita alors pour les pincer lentement et les tirer lègèrement. Il voulait entendre les cris de Shouyou mais il devait écouter à la place des gémissements étouffés. Le passeur planta ensuite une multitude de petits baisers sur le cou du roux pendant que celui-ci commença à remuer lascivement des hanches.

Ce que Tobio lui faisait, c'était si délectable, il en voulait encore plus. Shouyou sentit quelque chose de dur et de chaud contre lui, cela rendait la situation plus alléchante. "Tu aimes ça?" Oh la façon dont Tobio léchait le lobe de son oreille..."Nnnn". Le roux hocha frénétiquement la tête quand l'entrée des toilettes s'ouvrit. "Attends, on ne va pas le faire ici.

\- Juste un bisou de rien du tout, Asahi. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de t'en faire un aujourd'hui."

Hinata reprit son souffle pendant que Kageyama lui posa un doux baiser sur la tempe. Ils attendirent que Nishinoya et Asahi finissent de s'embrasser en se calmant davantage. "Voilà. Ah, je me sens mieux.

\- Tu étais obligé de mettre la langue, Yû?

\- Dis que tu n'as pas aimé pendant que tu y es. Cela dit, vu ce que je sens contre moi, c'est tout le contraire. Tiens, allons dans ce cabinet, je vais m'occuper de ça.

\- M-Mais attends..."

Au moment où ils entendirent un loquet en train d'être tourné, Hinata et Kageyama en profitèrent pour s'éclipser discrètement avant d'entendre leurs senpais en pleine activité.

Iwaizumi s'entrainait avec Hanamaki quand Matsukawa fit une réflexion : "Tiens, notre capitaine n'est toujours pas arrivé.

\- Bah, il doit être encore occupé à draguer, plaisanta Hanamaki.

Bien sûr, ce genre de réplique déplut à Iwaizumi. Plus on mentionnait le fait qu'Oikawa drague toutes les filles, plus cela l'énervait. _Pourquoi il...?_ "Euh, Iwaizumi-senpai..." Il se retourna pour voir un Kindaichi très nerveux : "Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Kindaichi? Parle." Iwaizumi savait que ce qu'il allait répondre serait très certainement en lien avec Oikawa. "J'ai..J'ai vu Oikawa-senpai partir avec un mec aux toilettes et j'ai peur qu'il y ait une bagarre."

Iwaizumi tiqua de la langue avant de partir prestement. "Je te remercie, Kindaichi."

Les toilettes semblaient désertes, pourtant il entendit des petits couinements provenant d'un cabinet. Le vice-capitaine grogna légèrement avant de l'ouvrir pour voir un Oikawa penché, les poignets maintenus d'une main par un mec de leur lycée qui s'appretait à le pénétrer au vu du survêtement baissé qui gisait aux pieds du capitaine.

Iwaizumi essaya de se contrôler pour mieux analyser la situation, certes son regard devait être meurtrier en ce moment, il ignorait pourquoi ou plutôt, il ne voulait pas connaitre la raison. A en juger les yeux apeurés du lycéen, il avait l'air de faire ça à la demande d'Oikawa. "Pars." La voix était dangereusement grave, d'un ton sans appel. Celui-ci sortit des cabinets, les laissant seuls. Oikawa continuait à maintenir cette position, ne voulant pas être confronté à Iwa-chan. Il avait peur de voir sa réaction, surtout si ce qu'il ressentait était du dégoût. "Pourquoi?"

Il s'attendait à cette question. Au fond, n'avait-il pas fait exprès d'amener un mec au moment de l'entrainement de sorte que Hajime le remarque?

"Les filles ne te suffisent pas?"

Il s'attendait à celle-là aussi.

"Iwa-chan, répondit-il un léger sourire aux lèvres, c'est juste un jeu amoureux. J'ai bien le droit de choisir les participants."

\- Un jeu amoureux hein? Un jeu amoureux?, la colère montait de plus en plus. La frustration aussi.

 _Pourquoi Tooru? Pourquoi choisis-tu de faire ça avec des inconnus? Si c'est pour faire ça avec des mecs, je suis là, moi._

Il regarda un moment les fesses du capitaine. Fermes et blanches. Un peu trop blanches à son goût.

 _Il veut jouer? Alors il va voir._

Oikawa sentit Iwa-chan s'approcher de lui. _Qu'est-ce qu'il a en_...Slap!

"Que...?"

Le brun se retourna pour voir une main frapper son...Slap!

"Iwa..Slap!...Chan. At...Slap!Tends.

\- Attendre quoi? Tu n'arrêtes...Slap!... pas de faire des...Slap!...bêtises."

Oikawa se laissa faire, gémissant à chaque fessée. Les mains d'Iwa-chan ne faisaient pas spécialement mal, juste une petite douleur qui piquait légèrement. Cela aurait pu être gênant si cela ne l'excitait pas autant. Encore une petite claque. "Ooooh".

Hajime admira son travail, les fesses de Tooru avaient pris une jolie teinte rose. C'était mignon. Par contre, il vaudrait mieux qu'il arrêta là..."Iwa-chan." Tooru s'était légèrement retourné, mordant légèrement son pouce : "Encore."

Celui-ci sourit : " Cela ne t'a donc pas suffit...Slap!

\- Non!...Slap! Je...Slap! suis un vilain...Slap!...garçon...Slap!...Je vais...Slap! Aaah!"

Tooru se déversa dans la cuvette des toilettes, une chance que celle-ci fut ouverte. Hajime de son coté, caressait tendrement les fesses devenues légèrement rouges. Il avait été un peu trop loin mais cet idiot l'y avait obligé. "Ça va?" Oikawa remit son pantalon. Il avait certes un peu mal mais il avait adoré ça. "Si c'est pour être puni ainsi, je n'hésiterai pas à recommencer." Iwaizumi le plaqua contre le mur : "A partir de maintenant, cela sera uniquement moi qui m'occuperai de tes envies. Est-ce clair?"

Tooru le regarda, interdit. Etait-ce un rêve? Si c'était le cas, il ne souhaitait pas se réveiller."Tu ne peux pas te passer de moi, Iwa-chan?"

 _Malheureusement non_. "Tu veux une autre fessée? Une qui te clouerait sur place cette fois-ci." Cette fois-ci, Oikawa trembla légèrement. Iwa-chan était sérieux. Il secoua la tête avant d'être de nouveau surpris par une paire de lèvres en train de toucher brièvement les siennes.

"Je sais que tu me caches quelque chose, Tooru. Nous en parlerons plus tard." Il ouvrit la porte du cabinet. "Retournons-nous entrainer."

Oikawa le regardait partir avant de le suivre. Iwa-chan le saurait bien sûr mais de manière détournée.

 **Voili voilou, la suite bientôt.**


	4. Troisième gage et discussion

_Disclaimers : Ils ne sont pas à moi_

 **Coucou, voici la suite. Bonne lecture :)**

Chapitre 3 : Troisième gage et discussion :

Hinata éteignit son réveil et se réveilla. Il ressentait encore la sensation des mains de Kageyama sur son torse, des lèvres de celui-ci sur son cou. Le roux commença à avoir chaud. Non, calme-toi. Shouyou commençait à aimer ces gages, son coeur battait à l'attente de ce que le numéro 9 allait lui faire, une anticipation fébrile pareille à celle qu'il avait à chaque fois qu'il venait s'entrainer. Tobio montrait tellement de tendresse dans ces moments-là, le roux se demandait si c'était parce qu'il l'aimait. Au fond, c'était sûrement ce que lui voudrait.

Après tout, Kageyama était aussi d'une nature curieuse, expérimentant les choses qu'il ne comprenait pas et pour Hinata, la raison de son attitude tenait plus à ça. Rien que de penser à cette idée le rendait triste.

Kageyama s'habillait dans sa chambre. Heureusement qu'Asahi et Nishinoya étaient arrivés dans un sens, sinon, il n'aurait pas tenu et il aurait probablement fait plus que toucher Hinata. Le passeur se rembrunit.

Certes, il avait décidé de donner un gage au roux pendant une semaine et on était vendredi, seul jour où ils n'avaient pas entrainement. Samedi, ils n'avaient cours que la matinée et dimanche, ils ne se verraient pas. Le numéro 9 réfléchit. Tôt ou tard, il faudrait qu'il le dise à Shouyou. Le fait que celui-ci fut réceptif à ses caresses le rassurait cependant, cela ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir peur. C'était la première fois qu'il ressentait ça pour quelqu'un et l'exprimer par ces actes fut la seule manière qu'il avait trouvé. Il remercierait Sugawara-san pour ça d'ailleurs.

Tooru se dirigeait vers la porte d'entrée après avoir pris son panier-repas. Ses fesses étaient un petit peu douloureuses et le simple fait de se remémorer de la situation dans laquelle il s'était retrouvé la veille le fit rougir. Iwa-chan transpirait de virilité à la base mais lorsqu'il l'avait "puni", il s'était senti dominé par cette force qui le caractérisait dans le bon sens du terme. Il n'était pas masochiste à la base, enfin si, mais pas au point de vouloir souffrir réellement. Ce qui s'était à Kitagawa Daiichi lui avait bien fait comprendre que certaines personnes liaient certaines pratiques à un prétexte pour faire encore plus de mal. Tooru voulait seulement jouer et être aimé, rien de plus.

Il s'était dit qu'il ferait le comprendre à Iwa-chan de manière détournée mais il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre.

Iwaizumi attendait Oikawa dehors, il pensait à ce qu'il lui avait dit hier. Cela avait été insensé de sa part, il le savait mais le vice-capitaine voulait que Tooru fut près de lui. Ils étaient tout le temps ensemble et Hajime s'était résolu lorsque son ami d'enfance avait commencé à fréquenter des filles, pensant qu'il n'avait aucune chance. C'était simplement le fait que celui-ci considérait ça comme un jeu qui l'énervait, cela lui redonnait étrangement espoir. Puis lorsqu'il avait vu Tooru avec ce mec, il avait vu rouge.

Une partie de lui avait été soulagée car il avait ses chances, une autre avait brûlé de jalousie. Quant à ce qu'il avait fait ensuite... Hajime s'était senti embarrassé. Il avait aimé ça et avait trouvé les réactions de Tooru extrêmement érotiques. Il avait aussi fait en sorte que cela soit le moins douloureux possible pour lui.

Tooru arriva, avec son habituel sourire de convenance, ce qui n'était pas bon signe. Il semblait troublé.

Sur le long du chemin qui menait à leur lycée, Hajime jeta des coups d'oeil sur les bracelets en éponge qu'arborait Tooru sur les poignets. Il trouverait un moyen de comprendre pourquoi il les mettait.

La matinée se passa calmement, Hinata regardait son panier-repas pensif avant de regarder l'entrée de sa salle de classe. Kageyama ne venait pas. _Il doit être sur le toit_. Le roux partit alors à sa rencontre et ne vit personne sur le toit. Un gémissement étouffé se fit entendre. _Mince, quelqu'un doit avoir besoin d'aide._ Le soleil tapait fort aujourd'hui donc il ne serait pas étonnant que quelqu'un eut un malai..."Aaaaaah! Désolé, capitaine!" Shouyou s'attendait à tout sauf voir le vice-capitaine sur les genoux en train de faire au capitaine une..."Désoléééé!" hurla-t-il en courant.

"Voilà pourquoi je ne voulais pas qu'on le fasse ici, Suga."marmonna Daichi en caressant les cheveux gris de Sugawara. "Que va-t-on dire à Hinata?"

\- Il n'y a aucun souci à se faire là-dessus. Kageyama se chargera bien de lui "expliquer".

Le numéro 9 lui avait demandé des conseils là-dessus depuis qu'il avait deviné que Daichi et lui étaient ensemble. Bien entendu, Sugawara savait que c'était pour le petit feinteur donc il n'avait pas hésité de lui parler de la théorie de la chose.

"Qu'as-tu fait encore? lui demanda Daichi avant de gémir légèrement lorsque son petit ami donna un coup de langue sur le gland.

\- Je lui ai juste prodigué quelques conseils pour que Hinata et lui démarrent sur de bonnes bases. Cela peut être douloureux si on s'y prend mal."

Daichi se souvint de leur première fois, maladroite au possible mais inoubliable malgré tout. Koushi venait de le prendre en bouche. "Kou...shi.

\- Oui, Daichi? fit le vice-capitaine après voir retiré sa bouche, un sourire mutin aux lèvres.

\- Allons un peu plus loin pour continuer."

Hinata se réfugia aux toilettes. _Comment vais-je faire face au capitaine et à Sugawara-san maintenant?_

Il sortit après avoir repris ses esprits pour se diriger vers un coin calme où il pourrait manger tranquille. Le roux vit Nishinoya manger tout seul à son grand étonnement. "Eh, Shouyou! Tu veux manger avec moi?

\- Tu es tout seul, Noya-san? Où sont Tanaka et les autres?

\- C'est moi qui ai voulu être un peu tranquille et puis Chikara voulait parler de quelque chose à Ryu. D'habitude, je mange ici avec Asahi-san mais le conseil des étudiants a besoin de lui pour se renseigner sur les aménagements à faire vu qu'il s'occupe de temps en temps des fleurs du jardin."

 _Avec Asahi-san, hein?_ Shouyou pensa aux "gages" de Kageyama. Le numéro 9 avait toujours fait en sorte qu'il puisse ressentir beaucoup de plaisir mais il n'avait rien fait pour lui. Après tout, c'était un gage, cependant, il voulait lui rendre la pareille. Jamais il n'oserait demandé ça à Sugawara-san après ce qu'il venait de voir. Par contre, il pouvait très bien demandé à Noya-san vu qu'il sortait avec Asahi. "Euuh, Noya-san, j'ai quelque chose à te demander."

Kageyama, pendant ce temps, sortit de sa salle de cours pour prendre une brique de lait. Le passeur aimait la texture et le goût du liquide dans sa bouche. Cela l'inspira davantage pour son troisième gage. Une scène retira son attention au loin, était-ce lui ou bien il venait de voir Ennoshita en train de rouler une pelle à Tanaka? Non, il avait dû se tromper.

Oikawa était en pleine reflexion dans les toilettes. Pour éviter qu'Iwa-chan ne le suive, il s'était réfugié dans celle des secondes où il regardait les traces présentes sur ses poignets devenus légèrement roses. C'était décidé, il lui dirait la vérité une bonne fois pour toutes. Des petits gémissements retentirent dans la pièce provenant de voix qu'il ne reconnaissait que trop bien. "Kindaichi, Kunimi-chan, vous n'êtes pas assez discrets." Un silence de mort s'ensuivit puis un timide "Capitaine?"

\- Je ne vais rien dire mais faites attention la prochaine fois."

Il sortit des toilettes pour repartir dans sa salle de classe où Mattsun et Makki l'attendaient tout en partageant leur déjeûner. "Tiens, Iwaizumi n'est pas avec toi?" Oikawa ne répondit rien et préférait s'endormir un peu sans avoir remarqué qu'une de ses camarades de classe le fixait étrangement.

Iwaizumi trainait dans les couloirs à la recherche d'Oikawa. Où peut-il bien être? Il fureta dans les salles de classe avant de se diriger vers la salle d'arts plastiques. Il avait oublié que c'était dans ce lieu où Tooru passait le plus de temps avec ses "conquêtes". Et si c'est le cas, ça va barder. Sauf qu'il vit à la place Kyotani et Yahaba dans une position très compromettante. "Iwaizumi-senpai, ce n'est pas ce que tu...

-...Bloquez la porte la prochaine fois. Vous avez de la chance que cela soit moi qui passe par là."

Il retourna ensuite en salle de classe en soupirant. Tooru serait certainement là-bas.

La fin de la journée arriva et Hinata se chargea de nettoyer la salle de classe. Il avait laissé sa camarade partir, voulant être tranquille pour finir le rangement. Les conseils de Noya-san l'aideraient peut-être, qui sait? Il rougit cependant.

Kageyama se tint derriêre lui, il regardait le mouvement des hanches du roux qui se balançait et continua d'admirer la vue lorsque celui-ci se penchait légèrement pour ramasser une boule de papier. Le numéro 9 avait vérifié si le roux avait été en corvée de nettoyage aujourd'hui et il avait été soulagé que ce fut le cas.

Le soleil se couchait et les reflets orangés mettaient en valeur la chevelure flamboyante du numéro 10. Tobio le trouvait beau ainsi. Il ferma lentement la porte et s'approcha de lui.

Shouyou eut un temps d'arrêt lorsque deux bras encerclèrent sa taille. "C'est le moment de te donner ton troisième gage. Cela sera aussi ton dernier."

 _Hein?_

Tobio posa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres avant de le faire s'asseoir sur une des tables. "Pourquoi c'est mon dernier gage? Tu en as marre?, ajouta-t-il en tremblant légèrement. Cela lui donnait l'impression que Tobio le délaissait. "Mes parents ne seront pas là demain soir, déclara le passeur en déboutonnant la chemise de celui-ci, tu pourras venir chez moi, j'aurai à te parler."

Shouyou ne comprenait pas pourquoi Tobio se conduisait ainsi, néanmoins il lui expliquerait sûrement pourquoi il lui faisait ça. "Soulève ton t-shirt maintenant."

Le roux fit ce qu'il dit, en rougissant. Se montrer comme ça le gênait. Shouyou poussa un gémissement lorsque Tobio entreprit de lécher son torse, taquinant de la langue les boutons roses avant de donner des baisers humides sur le ventre tout en descendant de plus en plus bas. Le roux l'arrêta au moment où il entreprit d'ouvrir la braguette de son pantalon.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?"

Shouyou se leva pour l'amener contre le mur juste à coté de l'entrée pour ensuite s'agenouiller devant lui. Tobio retint son souffle lorsque le roux caressa délicatement son entrejambe durcie avant d'ouvrir a braguette pour ensuite sortir son membre.

 _C'est vraiment chaud dans mes mains._ Il donna un timide coup de langue sur le gland ce qui fit sursauter Kageyama. Voir Shouyou ainsi, c'était...Un râle sortit de sa gorge lorsque le roux commença à faire des vas et vients avec sa bouche, lentement afin de ne pas le mordre. Tobio se retint de bouger ses hanches, il ne voulait pas que le roux s'étouffe. Il se laissa faire à la place, savourant cette chaleur, écoutant les excitants bruits de succion que Shouyou faisait. "Oh, Shouyou." Il plongea les mains dans les mèches rousses en se mordant la lèvre."Mmmm."

Le numéro 10 se délectait du goût de Tobio, de la sensation de l'avoir dans sa bouche. Il s'aida ensuite de la main, caressant davantage le baton de chair de plus en plus vite. C'en fut trop pour Tobio qui retira le visage du roux, aspergeant malgré lui son visage. Il se rendit compte de la situation juste après."Raaah! Pourquoi tu as fais ça, imbécile? Tu en as plein partout."

Shouyou goûta un peu de la semence présente sur le coin des lèvres. Pas mauvais. Il sourit, content d'avoir pu faire jouir Tobio pendant que celui-ci essuya son visage en maugréant : "C'est moi qui suis censé te faire ça, je voulais boire ton lait.

\- Mais je voulais te donner du plaisir moi aussi, fit timidement le roux, le visage écarlate, tu me fais toujours du bien avec tes gages, donc je voulais que cela soit pareil pour toi."

Tobio le regarda. Les mots de Shouyou le touchaient sans aucune commune mesure. Il le prit tendrement dans ses bras. "Je te dirai pourquoi je t'ai donné tous ces gages demain soir." Shouyou hocha la tête en se blottissant davantage contre lui. Il se sentait si bien tout contre Tobio, son coeur tambourinait contre son oreille, ses mains le calinaient. Ce fut dommage qu'ils durent partir, cependant, il avait hâte d'être à demain.

Oikawa s'apprêtait à partir de sa salle de classe quand une jeune fille le bloqua. Il avait toujours l'habitude d'attendre le dernier moment pour sortir, Iwa-chan et les autres partant à l'entrainement avant lui mais là apparemment quelqu'un voulait être en galante compagnie avec lui. Il la reconnut d'emblée, il s'agissait de la fille des toilettes. Celle qu'Iwa-chan avait malheureusement croisée et une des rares personnes à être au courant de ses "penchants". "Oikawa-san, tu ne viens plus me voir ces temps-ci."

Oh oh, quand on lui disait ça, ça sentait toujours le roussi.

"Nous avons tous les deux convenu que nous le ferions qu'une fois."

La jeune fille eut un sourire sournois. "Et si je dis à tout le monde ton secret?, dit-elle en lui caressant le poignet.

-Tu peux bien le dire, je m'en moque de ma réputation.

\- Et l'équipe de voll..."

Oikawa la coinça contre le mur. "Ecoute-moi bien, j'ai beau ressembler à un prince, je n'en suis pas un. Il vaut mieux que tu partes avant que je m'énerve pour de bon."

La jeune fille partit sans demander son reste. "Ce n'est pas bien de faire peur aux filles comme ça." Iwa-chan venait de rentrer, vêtu du survêtement de leur équipe. Apparemment, il était venu le chercher.

"Elle l'a cherché, Iwa-chan, répondit Oikawa en haussant les épaules, quoique j'avoue en être aussi responsable."

Il s'assit nonchalemment sur son bureau. "Avant d'aller au gymnase, je souhaite te montrer ça, il retira ses bracelets en éponge, voici mon grand secret."

Iwaizumi s'approcha pour voir les marques sur les poignets. "Durant...Enfin, tu sais, bon j'aime le faire attaché et...Disons que beaucoup en ont profité." Il fuit son regard. "Lors de notre dernière année à Kitagawa Daiichi, je suis sorti avec un mec et lorsqu'il a découvert, il a été plutôt violent avec moi."

Des larmes menacèrent de couler. "Au fond, aucun d'eux ne te remplacera Iwa-chan, aucune fille non plus, mais comme j'ignorais si j'avais une chance avec toi, donc j'ai abandonné l'idée."

Tooru fut étonné de voir Hajime embrasser doucement les marques avant de déclarer: " On va rattraper ça, Tooru et puis avec ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois, je me dis que moi aussi, je dois avoir des goûts bizarres en la matière. Allez, on va s'entrainer."

Tooru le suivit et tous deux partirent au gymnase, avec d'autres pensées que le volley en tête.

 **Voilà pour ce chapitre. Le prochain sera le dernier. A bientôt.**


	5. Expressions et déclarations d'amour

_Disclaimers : Ils ne sont pas à moi_

 **Hellou voici le dernier chapitre avec deux lemons pour le prix d'un. Donc deux fois plus d'acidité...Si vous ne voulez pas vous irriter les yeux, ouste! Bonne lecture. :)**

Dernier chapitre : Expressions et déclaration d'amour :

Samedi arriva et même si la matinée fut très harassante à cause des cours et de la chzleur estivale, l'après-midi fut plus gratifiante grâce à l'entrainement. Toute l'équipe de Karasuno en profita pour faire une pause et se rafraichir un peu. Hinata et Kageyama anticipèrent à l'idée de la soirée chez le passeur, ils se frôlèrent la main de temps à autre, cherchant ainsi le contact sous l'oeil moqueur de Tsukishima. Cependant, ils choisirent de l'ignorer. Tanaka semblait aussi perdu, il passait distraitement les doigts sur ses lèvres. "Ben, Ryu, qu'est-ce que tu as?, lui demanda Nishinoya, tu as quelque chose sur les lèvres?"

L'interressé sursauta, pris au vif. "Si tu as des gerçures à cause de la chaleur, j'ai du baume à lèvres, si tu veux, lui proposa gentiment Asahi.

\- Ah bon, tu as ça toi ?, s'enquit Sugawara en finissant de boire sa bouteille d'eau.

\- Asahi est super prévenant, lui répondit Nishinoya en tapotant doucement l'épaule de son petit ami, avec lui, on est toujours paré au cas où avec lui."

Cela n'empêcha pas Sawamura et Sugawara de le fixer d'un air dubitatif. _Il a surtout peur du moindre truc._ "Ben quoi?, s'empressa de demander le numéro 3, ce n'est pas bien de penser à tout?

Tanaka eut un soupir de soulagement. Au moins, grace à Asahi, le sujet avait été évité. "De quoi vous parlez?" Oh non!

"Ah, Chikara, fit Nishinoya, Ryu n'arrête pas de se toucher les lèvres donc Asahi lui a demandé s'il ne voulait pas de son baume à lèvres.

\- Je vois, répondit Ennoshita un léger sourire aux lèvres. Son regard semblait dire autre chose, un sous-entendu que Tanaka comprit tout de suite. "J'ai envie d'aller aux toilettes.", dit-il avant de se précipiter à l'intérieur, pour cacher son visage rouge. Hors de question que Noya sache qu'il avait eu son premier (et très langoureux) baiser avec Ennoshita.

Kageyama le regarda sans mot dire. Apparemment, ce qu'il avait vu hier était vrai. Nishinoya, pendant ce temps, rit aux éclats avant de se mettre à coté de Hinata : "Ah ah ah! Tu as vu ça Shouyou? Ryu essaie de t'imiter on dirait, il continuait à voix plus basse, mes conseils t'ont servi pour tu sais quoi?"

Le roux rougit légèrement avec de hocher la tête avec un sourire. "Oui, je te remercie." Kageyama les regardait. _De quoi parlent-ils?_ Tous se levèrent ensuite pour continuer à s'entrainer. Hinata s'était aussi excusé auprès de Sawamura et de Sugawara qui s'étaient empressés de le rassurer. Après tout, c'était aussi de leurs fautes d'avoir fait ça dans un endroit. "Si tu as besoins de conseils à ce sujet, n'hésite pas."lui avait dit le vice-capitaine.

Shouyou s'empourpra un peu à ce souvenir, cela avait été très gênant. D'ailleurs, il vit celui-ci en train de parler à Kageyama et le numéro 9 semblait embarrassé. _De quoi ils parlent?_ Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre que le capitaine lui ordonna de continuer l'entrainement.

Oikawa chantonnait en se lavant les mains, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il sentait que quelque chose de bien allait arriver. Iwa-chan l'avait invité chez lui ce soir et il se demandait s'il ne devait pas prendre le nécessaire pour pouvoir "jouer" avec lui. Le brun quitta les toilettes pour voir Kunimi et Kindaichi s'échauffer. "Coucou les amoureux!" Ils s'arrêtèrent soudainement avant de détourner le regard en rougissant. Il était sur le point de rejoindre Hanamaki et Matsukawa quand il sortit une légère tape sur les fesses qui le fit frissonner."Arrête d'embêter les secondes."

Le brun se retourna pour voir Iwa-chan derrière lui. "Allons-nous..." Il s'interrompit lorsqu'il vit Kyotani et Yahaba se disputer. Le vice-capitaine lui lança un regard peu amène qui leur montrait qu'il ne fut pas dupe. Ils se calmèrent aussitôt."Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Iwa-chan?

\- Rien d'important. Allons sur le terrain."

La nuit commençait à tomber lorsque les membres du club de volley de Karasuno quittèrent le local. Hinata et Kageyama dirent au revoir à leurs équipiers avant de partir chez le numéro 9. Le roux avait averti sa mère la veille qu'il dormait chez un ami ce soir.

Cependant, il stressait un peu. Ils arrivèrent chez le passeur qui l'amena dans sa chambre où le numéro 10 s'assit sur le lit. Shouyou fut de plus en plus nerveux. Ce n'était pas la première fois que le roux allait chez lui mais il savait qu'ils n'allaient pas faire des devoirs ou discuter volley.

Tobio s'assit à coté de lui. Il prit une longue inspiration en regardant Shouyou. Celui-ci tremblait légèrement. Il est stressé. Le numéro posa doucement les mains sur les épaules de celui-ci avant de prendre la parole : "Bon, par où commencer?, il y eut une pause, "...si je t'ai donné ces gages, c'était pour te...montrer ce que je ressens pour toi." Il fuit son regard." Voilà, tu sais tout."

Shouyou avait peur de ne pas comprendre ou, du moins il espérait avoir compris. "Ce que tu ressens?"

Tobio grogna avant de l'enlacer afin qu'il ne puisse voir son visage gêné. "Je t'aime Shouyou, tu veux que je te fasse un dessin?"

Le roux sourit avant de se dégager doucement de l'étreinte. Le numéro 9 rougissait comme une tomate. C'était adorable et aussi un peu troublant. Il eut un petit rire." A-Arrête de te moquer de moi, imbécile.

\- Je t'aime aussi Tobio, répondit Shouyou en lui embrassant tendrement la joue. Son corps se tortilla un peu pendant que son visage s'empourprait," T-tu peux me d-donner d'autres gages si tu veux."bégaya nerveusement le roux.

Pour Tobio, cette requête fut un feu vert. Il approcha son visage près de celui du roux avant d'effleurer ses lèvres : "Je vais t'en donner beaucoup d'autres."avant de l'embrasser pour de bon, goûtant de nouveau ses lèvres à la texture si douce, les butinant tendrement avant de demander à Shouyou l'ouverture en les léchant sensuellement.

Le roux accepta, caressant la langue délicieusement intrusive de la sienne, la cherchant, la frôlant, l'enroulant délicatement, provoquant de doux soupirs. Ils commencèrent à avoir chaud, très chaud. Kageyama serra Shouyou dans ses bras, suçotant la langue du plus petit dans ses lèvres avant de le faire basculer sur le lit.

Il rompit le baiser, laissant un filet de salive. Tous deux se regardèrent un moment, les yeux assombris par le désir, adoucis par l'amour. Tobio retira la chemise de Shouyou puis son t-shirt afin d'explorer le torse du roux de ses lèvres, lappant les tétons durcis, embrassant chaque centimètre de peau. Le roux gémit encore et encore pendant que le passeur s'émerveillait de la tendresse de sa peau, lui témoignant toute son adoration.

Tobio décida alors d'enlever le pantalon de Shouyou à la confusion de celui-ci. "Tobio, que veux-tu faire?. Celui-ci venait de retirer son sous-vêtement. Le roux se sentit alors si vulnérable sous ce regard brûlant, pourtant il aimait ça. Le numéro 9 se mit entre les jambes du plus petit en se pourléchant les lèvres. Il effleura le membre de Shouyou de ses doigts, ce qui fit frisonner le roux avant de déclarer fiévreusement : "Je vais enfin pouvoir boire ton lait." Il lécha délicatement le gland. "Oh" avant d'entamer une gourmande dégustation, faisant glisser sa bouche de haut en bas en même temps que sa main, tout doucement d'abord.

Shouyou caressa les courtes mèches noires, sa voix n'exprimant que de cris, des suppliques enraillées. La bouche de Tobio était comme un gouffre torride, une fournaise humide qui l'enserrait petit à petit, provoquant la montée de cette pression qui lui brûlait le creux des reins. Le passeur le maintint par les hanches pour éviter qu'il ne bouge et en profita pour aller de plus en plus vite, sentant Shouyou palpiter de plus en plus.

"Oooooh, Tobio, atten...tion je... vais..." Le roux poussa un cri avant de se déverser dans la bouche de Tobio qui avala le tout non sans toussoter un peu. Il lécha le reste présent sur ses lèvres avec délice. "C'est si bon que ça?

-Venant de toi, oui."

Tobio en profita pour se mettre nu à son tour avant de prendre un tube présent dans son sac. "C'est du lubrifiant, expliqua-t-il, Sugawara-san m'a dit que j'en aurai besoin pour..." Il rougit.

\- C'est de ça dont vous discutez cet aprèm'?"

Celui-ci hocha la tête. "J'ai fait pareil avec Noya-san, répondit le roux avec un petit sourire, il m'a aidé pour, enfin tu sais quoi."

Ils furent tous deux soulagés d'avoir pensé à la même chose. "Nous n'avons pas fini cependant, déclara Tobio en s'allongeant à coté de lui, cela va te faire un peu mal mais je vais tout faire pour que cela te soit agréable."

Shouyou hocha la tête en lui adressant un sourire confiant. Il admira le corps de son futur amant pendant que celui-ci lui écartait doucement les jambes. _Tobio est vraiment beau._

Le numéro 9 enduisit ses doigts avant de se mettre contre Shouyou afin de le rassurer davantage. Il entra délicatement un doigt, guettant la moindre sensation d'inconfort. Le roux sentait cette présence remuante qu'il trouvait étrange mais pas désagréable. Les lèvres de Tobio picoraient doucement les siennes lorsqu'un deuxième doigt entra puis un troisième commença à tatonner..."Mmmmh". Une vague de plaisir frappa Shouyou, lui faisant remuer les hanches. "Je pense que c'est bon." Tobio retira lentement les doigts avant de mettre du lubrifiant sur son propre membre.

Il se positionna contre l'intimité du roux en lui murmurant. "Cela va faire mal au début, donc essaie de te détendre le plus possible."

Shouyou ferma les yeux lorsqu'une douleur se fit sentir. Des larmes coulèrent de ses yeux, ses mains agrippèrent les draps, son sorps tremblait au fur et à mesure que Tobio entra en lui. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, son amant le prit dans ses bras en embrassant affectueusement sa tempe. "C'est fini, Shouyou, ça va aller." Tobio sécha ensuite les larmes du bout des doigts avant d'attendre un peu pour que le roux s'ajuste. Celui-ci l'embrassa avant de lui déclarer : "Tu peux y aller."

Tobio entama des vas et vients très doux afin de ne pas lui faire davantage de mal. Shouyou sentit la douleur disparaitre peu à peu pour ne laisser qu'une douce chaleur qui se propageait dans son corps progressivement, au fur et à mesure que Tobio bougea plus vite, chuchotant amoureusement son prénom, posant des petits baisers sur son visage avant de s'emparer de nouveau ses lèvres mêlant ainsi leurs gémissements. Leurs corps en sueur se mêlaient davantage lorsque Tobio toucha l'endroit qui procurait à Shouyou tant de plaisir. "Han, Tobio! Encore!"

Celui-ci donna des coups de butoir plus forts, ressentant l'étau de chair se resserrer autour de lui. Si bon, si chaud. Il vit le roux se caresser quand il accélera la cadence. Il ne tint plus, se déversant en lui tout en poussant un long râle pendant que Shouyou fit de même entre leurs deux ventres.

Le passeur se retira doucement avant d'enlacer son amant qui se lova contre lui malgré la sensation poisseuse que tous deux ressentaient. "Je sens que je vais adorer te donner des gages. fit-il en lui caressant les cheveux.

\- Je suis pour, répondit Shouyou en souriant, on peut prendre un bain, dis?"

Tobio contempla avec tendresse la mine ensommeillée du plus petit. Il se leva puis le porta comme une mariée. "Je vais te nettoyer. Tu peux te reposer en même temps, si tu veux." Shouyou se laissa aller la tête contre l'épaule de Tobio, heureux d'être auprès de lui.

Tooru avait pris ses affaires avant d'aller chez Hajime. Vu qu'ils vivaient non loin l'un de l'autre, cela ne posait aucun problème à leurs parents respectifs que l'un puisse aller passer la nuit chez l'autre. Le brun se posa alors sur le lit de son ami en patientant. La chambre d'Iwa-chan était toujours aussi dépouillée, il y avait juste les altères posées au pied du lit. Hajime arriva après avoir discuté avec sa mère. Il en profita pour bloquer la porte afin que personne ne puisse rentrer. "Voilà, nous serons plus à l'aise."

Tooru frémit d'anticipation lorsque Hajime s'approcha de lui en happant ses lèvres, les mains du vice-capitaine caressa son corps avec ardeur, soupirant dans sa bouche pendant sa langue taquinait la sienne. Il se délecta de cette passion mais rompit le baiser à regret. "Iwa-chan, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? Ce n'est pas ton genre d'être ainsi.

\- Cela fait trop longtemps que je retiens mes sentiments, Tooru." Il serra ses poings. "Je t'aime même si, des fois, je ne sais pas comment je fais pour aimer un gamin comme toi. Je déteste te voir avec d'autres personnes et je te veux uniquement à moi."

Ce fut pour Tooru la plus belle déclaration d'amour qu'il eut entendu. Il embrassa Iwa-chan en lui répondant : "Je t'aime aussi Hajime et, si tu veux savoir, je t'ai dans la peau." Tooru le fit s'allonger sur le lit." Je vais t'offrir un petit spectacle rien que pour toi." Le capitaine se leva pour se déhancher lascivement sous ses yeux, enlevant délicatement ses vêtements, un à un, frôlant et caressant son propre corps par la même occasion tout en se léchant les lèvres.

"Alors, Hajime, comment tu trouves mon petit strip-tease? Dis-moi."

Celui-ci poussa un gémissement tout en se caressant l'entrejambe. Tooru fit glisser lentement son caleçon avant de se mettre dos à lui. Il se pencha. "Tu veux que mes jolies fesses soient plus roses? Fais-toi plaisir."

Hajima s'approcha avant de se frotter contre lui, mimant l'acte. "Mmmm, tu es bien excité.

\- C'est de ta faute, Tooru. Slap!

-Oh! Haji...Slap!...me!

\- Tu aimes...Slap!...ça?"

Tooru hocha vigoureusement la tête en se mordant les lèvres. S'il continuait à crier ainsi ce risquait d'ameuter les parents. Heureusement que les fessées de Hajime étaient discrètes. Après tout, c'était censé être un jeu érotique.

Hajime en profita un peu sensuite. "Slap! Vilain...Slap! garçon...Slap!

\- Mmm...Slap!..oui!"

Les mains s'arrêtèrent. "Hajime?

\- On risque d'en finir vite si on continue, fit-il en caressant les fesses.

\- Tu n'as pas tort.", répondit Tooru en se redressant. "Passons au dessert alors."

Il sortit de ses affaires un tube de lubrifiant et un long ruban rose. "Tu sais quoi faire avec les deux?

\- Bien entendu." Il s'était renseigné au préalable.

Tooru s'allongea tout en regardant le vice-capitaine se déshabiller rapidement avant de s'asseoir à coté de lui. Le brun présenta ses poignets qu'il croisa puis Hajime les souleva afin que les bras furent au-dessus de sa tête. Il les attacha ensuite à son lit à l'aide du ruban rose sans trop serrer afin que le brun n'eut pas mal.

Hajime se mit ensuite au-dessus de lui. Tooru tremblait d'excitation, il semblait dans un état second, un sourire béat aux lèvres, les joues rosissantes d'un plaisir non dissimulé. Il haletait tellement que c'était bon. "Hajime, tu... vois? Là, je suis...tout...à toi. Fais de... moi ce que...tu veux."

Celui-ci lui embrassa tendrement le front avant de lui caresser amoureusement le torse, l'explorant tendrement de ses mains, traçant chaque ligne définissant ses muscles, Hajime admirait cette peau crémeuse avant de goûter délicatement les petits bourgeons afin de les durcir un peu. Tooru exprimait ce qu'il ressentait par des gémissements retenus, mordant sa lèvre. Ses poignets restreints rendaient la situation bien plus émoustillante, il se sentait soumis à cet être si fort dont il admirait les muscles saillants. Oui, Hajime était vraiment splendide et il le traitait avec un tel amour. "Hajime, fit-il en écartant ses jambes, je te veux...en moi...maintenant." Tooru savait qu'il n'allait pas durer sinon.

Le vice-capitaine se mit du lubrifiant sur les doigts. Il voulait que Tooru y prenne beaucoup de plaisir afin d'oublier ses mauvaises expériences. Hajime se mit alors entre les jambes et entrepris de le préparer tout en lui léchant lentement le gland de son membre durci. "Oh, c'est bon!" Tooru sentit les doigts aller et venir doucement jusqu'à effleurer..."Nn!" Les restrictions sur ses poignets lui firent un peu mal lorsqu'il se tortilla de plaisir.

Hajime retira ses doigts avant de soulever les jambes de son amant pour les mettre autour de ses hanches. Il se positonna ensuite et le pénétra. Tooru eut mal, cependant cela était beaucoup moins douloureux que durant ses anciennes relations. Hajime le prenait en considération et rien que cela le touchait. Il en était heureux.

Son amant le regardait, inquiet. Cependant, Tooru le rassura d'un sourire. Ils attendirent un peu avant que le brun ondula légèrement des hanches pour lui faire comprendre qu'il pouvait y aller.

Hajime commença lentement, maintenant les hanches de Tooru sans trop appuyer dessus afin qu'il n'eut pas de bleus. Il contempla le beau visage transfiguré par le plaisir qui rougissait de plus en plus au fur et à mesure qu'il allait plus vite.

Tooru se sentait bien, ses poignets n'étaient pas trop douloureuses mais il adorait la sensation d'être maintenu pendant que Hajime lui assenait des coups de rein de plus en plus précis, il ressentait davantage, notamment lorsqu'il atteignit..."Mmmm!" Il se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas crier, remuait des hanches pour lui montrer qu'il en voulait encore.

Il ne pouvait pas le toucher, ni se toucher pourtant Hajime comprit, imprimait des vas et vients sur son membre en même temps qu'il accèlérait le rythme. Il sentit Tooru devenir de plus en plus étroit, de plus en plus chaud aussi. Et le voir comme ça, attaché, totalement soumis à lui..."Tooru, murmura-t-il à voix basse, c'est si bon, je vais jouir."

Celui-ci ne put que hocher la tête avant de venir dans la main de son amant dans un hurlement silencieux tellement la sensation était grisante. Hajime se déversa en lui juste après.

Il se retira puis détacha ensuite le ruban rose qu'il posa à terre avant de poser des baisers sur les marques présentes sur les poignets. Elles étaient légères donc elles s'estomperaient vite. "Merci Hajime, murmura Tooru en lui embrassant le bout du nez, c'était très bon.

\- Tant mieux alors, répondit son amant en s'installant à coté de lui, on se repose un peu avant de prendre un bain?

\- Cela ne serait pas de refus, fit le brun en se blotissant dans les bras, huuum qu'est-ce que j'aime ça, te sentir contre moi." Un détail l'inquiéta. "Et tes parents? Tu crois qu'ils risquent de se rendre compte qu'on a...

-...Ma chambre est à l'étage et tu sais que ma mère met la télé très fort. J'ai tout prévu, t'inquiète."

Tooru lui sourit amoureusement. "C'est tout toi, il bailla, je vais dormir un petit peu.

\- Moi aussi, déclara Hajime d'une voix fatiguée. Leurs "activités" avaient été délectables sur bien des points mais épuisantes. Ils se soulevèrent un peu pour se mettre sous les couvertures avant de se caliner tendrement, tous deux satisfaits de s'aimer enfin.

 **Voilà, fin de la fic. J'espère qu'elle vous a plue. En ce moment, en plus d'une nouvelle fic KageHina, j'ai décidé de faire une partie appelée La petite boite à requêtes qui est en fait une série de fics provenant des requêtes proposées par vous chers lectrices et lecteurs. J'en ai deux sur le feu que je publierai bientôt. Donc si vous avez des demandes sur un couple, une situation voire un univers particulier (Omegaverse, fantasy, etc...) n'hésitez pas. Par contre voici les exceptions : pas de OiKage, de TsukiKage, de KenHina et, j'ai oublié, de KuroTsuki (à cause des doujins qui rendent souvent Tsuki trop OOC, j'ai du mal à écrire sur ce couple, le YamaTsuki et même le HinaTsuki est mieux traité, je vais repartir en lire quelques uns tiens...). A la fic prochaine. :)**


End file.
